Eighty Nine Years
by JessiePie6
Summary: Eighty nine years, that's how long it has been since she seen sun light, felt grass, heard voices. Eighty nine years has been how long she's been in a casket, in a crypt, since she's seen any living being. Then she wakes up...


**_Wow it's been a while, sorry about my absence from the fandom and writing in general. Life happened, my appendix happened and so did writers block, sorry about that and I think I could pull out a chapter or two more for this one._**

 ** _Soooooo thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think!_**

 ** _PS any mistakes are my own._**

* * *

Eighty nine years, that's how long he guessed she had been in the Salvatore crypt. The crypt seemed empty, except for the dust that was lit up by the slivers of light which came in from the outside. He knew in previous years magic surrounded the crypt, but this time he was able to walk right in. He has tried years before to walk in but he would always be meet with a force that would throw him back. It seemed odd neither Salvatore was there, but for all he knew their demise could have come years earlier.

His hands brushed over the wooden casket, he knew she was in there, she had to be coming to, her heart beat was slowly rising. He hoped she was in that despicable resting spot.

He didn't know why she was in there. He would get half truths and it seemed no one wanted to say the real reason and he never pushed or the answer. He knew a hundred years was nothing to himself. But for her, her family would be mostly gone. Out of her original family he knew Caroline was the only one left and possibly the Salvatore brothers. He remembered the last time he saw her and it wasn't even her. She lost all of her humanity, the only thing that tied her to being human even though she was a vampire. To him she was the only human that was never in it for herself. He respected that, he adored her for her humanity.

What he heard next shocked him. He headed a human heart coming to full speed. He was expecting a slowed down beat because last he knew she was a vampire.

Was she human?

He was wondering if she would be able to get out of the casket or if he would have to tear it apart for her. He wouldn't object, he would take pleasure ripping the wooden prison to shreds to take out the frustration that no one told him what was happening with Elena.

Was it even Elena in there?

There it was, the breath that would fill her lungs and return her life. The breath of life, in her case. Would she freak out and bang on the casket or would she know what happened to her and just wait there to finally emerge.

The irony of her being in a casket, in what he would presume was the same sleep him and his siblings were always put through with those dreaded daggers. It seems any one who has a connection to the original family would be placed in a coffin while still alive. He shook his head, he knew in all technicalities it was her blood which ran through their veins but at the same time it wasn't hers. Maybe the ones with 'her' blood always ended up in coffins.

"Help?" He heard a whimper, he knew this was his to cue to stop thinking.

He moved himself to where the head would rest in the casket and took off the lid. He smirked "we've got to stop meeting in odd predicaments Elena"

"Elijah?"

"Last time I checked."

She grasped both ends of the casket to pull herself out or at least to sit up. "Where's Damon?"

"mmm Well, I don't know, I haven't seen either Salvator in fifty two years and from my understanding you would not want to see the elder one after you knew of what he done to Mystic Falls."

"But-"

"I owed Ms. Forbes a favor."

"How long has it been?"

He sighed. "Last time I saw you was about ninety years ago."

"So eighty-nine years…. Bonnie's gone then and it's probably better Damon isn't here, What did he do?"

"Elena, he destroyed this town. He caused Caroline to flee and from my understandings He killed the human Matt."

She was trying to make her way out of the casket when she felt hands trying to help her. "I need to get to the boarding house."

He shook his head, "No one has lived there in years Elena."

Everything was finally hitting her. The fact Damon wasn't around. Matt was dead, Bonnie was dead, that her hometown was destroyed because of her… the fact eighty nine years had passed. She started to pound on Elijah, tears escaping her eyes. She wasn't easing out. Damon probably killed in her name and she knew this. She knew he would but she couldn't stop him she was in a casket. She wanted to see him so badly but was he even worth it, was he even alive, could Elijah just be holding back information. She lost everyone, everyone but Caroline.

Even though the hits did not bother him he was getting annoyed with the pounding, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back. "Why did you not tell me?" he looked her in the eyes, he could never compel her.

It took a second to register; she didn't even think he cared, not that much anyways. "I- I didn't think… you left and and-" she was on the verge of breaking into tears again.

A soft smirk appeared on him "I would and always will make time for you Elena."

"No… No your brother, your family needs you more."

"I made a promise to you ninety years ago, Always and forever implies for eternity." She was calming down and he was truly glad for that. "Now" his smirk turned evil and it frightened her. She became fridged while he came closer and his head bowed down ever so slightly. When it seemed his lips were about to hit hers they moved and then she heard a sniff and his head raised. "Human?"

She was speechless, unable to process anything but déjà vu.


End file.
